A typical wireless communication base station, such as a cellular system, can include multiple antennas. The multiple antennas can increase sensitivity to received signals along a desired direction, while decreasing sensitivity away from the desired direction. In addition, the multiple antennas can direct a transmitted signal along a desired direction. Both of these directional effects are desirable for users having user equipment, such as cellular telephones. For instance, the directionality in sending and receiving signals can improve reception for a cellular telephone user, and can reduce instances of dropped calls.
In general, it is computationally intensive to monitor a direction from a base station to a user, and to provide signals to and from the multiple antennas to take advantage of the directional effects. Accordingly, there exists a need for reducing the computational complexity of the directional effects from a multiple-antenna communication system.